kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Live LilyMu
Live LilyMu is the twenty-third episode of the second season of Kappa Mikey and the forty-ninth episode overall. Synopsis Gonard has captured Guano and is throwing him around with a rope. Mikey throws the orb in an attempt to stop it. The scene freezes, and Guano appears. Guano is standing in front of a screen in front of a large audience in LilyMu Studio. He informs the audience that they will get to see an episode of LilyMu performed live. He assures them that the live show will not encounter any problems. Ozu gives the cast a pep talk, but threatens them with retribution should anything go wrong. Mikey puts "farting powder" sprinkles onto a nearby ice cream cone as a prank, intending it for Gonard. Mitsuki, however, eats the ice cream. The cast and crew take their places and the live episode begins. Gonard is fleeing Team LilyMu in his truck. Mikey reveals that Gonard is attempting to gain a "super missile", which he will use to destroy Tokyo. Mitsuki confronts Gonard on top of his truck, but the fart powder begins to take effect. They cast try to ignore it, but Mitsuki produces a large amount of flatulence, which does not go unnoticed. Gonard captures Mitsuki. Mikey attempts to approach the truck on his motorcycle, but Gonard releases land mines onto the road. Gonard throws Mitsuki from the truck, with Mikey able to catch her before he loses control and crashes. The two prepare to chase after Gonard, but Mitsuki experiences another obvious bout of flatulence. Guano desperately cuts to commercial. Ozu confronts Mitsuki about her flatulence, which she denies. Mikey reveals that he had put the farting powder in the ice cream that she had eaten. Ozu disposes of the ice cream, and the show returns from commercial. Team LilyMu have cornered Gonard. Gonard becomes distracted by the sound of an ice cream truck passing by outside. The cast manage to bring Gonard back into focus. Gonard summons several giant, robotic grandmothers. Team LilyMu does battle with the robots, eventually defeating them. Gonard attempts to flee with the super missile, but once again becomes distracted by the ice cream truck. He is unable to control himself, and runs off the set in pursuit. Guano frantically cuts to commercial. The cast panic over the loss of Gonard. Ozu informs them that he had installed a tracking device on Gonard in preparation for such a circumstance. Ozu declares that he will track down Gonard and return him. They are forced to use Yes Man as a temporary stand-in for Gonard after Gonard's stunt double injures himself. The show begins again, with Team LilyMu searching for Gonard. "Gonard" suddenly appears before them. Meanwhile, the real Gonard is assaulting the ice cream truck. Ozu is in pursuit, riding a robot horse. Team LilyMu pursue "Gonard" into an alleyway. He summons several robotic puppies to attack the team. They manage to defeat the robots, but "Gonard" tries to flee up a wall. Mikey attempts to stop him, but only manages to pull his shoe off. "Gonard" flies into an inarticulate frenzy, to the cast's confusion. They are forced to move the scene along without Yes Man's cooperation. Guano jumps into his arms and "Gonard" flees on his rocket-powered roller-skates. Mitsuki attempts to suppress her flatulence, but ultimately fails, which is extremely noticeable to all present. The show goes to commercial once again. The studio audience are unimpressed. The cast are backstage, worried about the performance. Mikey and Mitsuki blame each other for their problems, and refuse to speak to one another. The show returns from commercial. "Gonard" is fleeing from Team LilyMu on his truck, with a captured Guano in tow. Mikey attempts to give Mitsuki an order, but she stubbornly refuses. Her refusal to talk to Mikey is criticized by the audience. The situation escalates, with Lily caught in the middle of Mikey and Mitsuki's argument. The rest of the cast try to get them to cease their hostility, but they refuse. Lily loses her patience and storms off the set. The show cuts to commercial. The audience is furious and the cast flee backstage. The cast chastise Lily for her behavior, but she angrily responds by insisting that she is the only one doing her job properly. Despite Guano's warning, Lily continues shouting and ends up losing her voice. Ozu returns with Gonard. Guano desperately asks Ozu to help them resolve their problems. The show returns from commercial, with Gonard returning to his role. Gonard is using a captive Guano's power crystal to power the super missile. Despite Guano's warning, Gonard celebrates his victory with ice cream, giving him brain freeze. Team LilyMu approaches, but Lily is incapable of communicating due to her strained voice. They confront Gonard, who has been incapacitated by his ice cream headache. The culmination of all of their problems causes Guano to lose his patience and openly decry the episode. The episode goes off-air. Ozu angrily berates the cast for their performance. The cast are preparing to give up, but Ozu insists that they carry on. The cast are re-inspired and resolve to overcome their problems and continue. The show returns, with Gonard preparing to fire the super missile with Guano strapped to it. Mitsuki engages Gonard in a firefight while Lily attempts to disable the missile. She fails, however, and calls on Mikey for assistance. Mikey arrives in a burst of flatulence, which is noticed by all. Mikey reveals that he had taken the farting powder in order to humiliate himself and apologize to Mitsuki. Mitsuki forgives him, which pleases the audience. Mikey uses the orb to destroy the missile's control panel, stopping its launch. Guano is freed and Gonard is defeated. The live episode ends, with applause from the audience. Trivia * The character "Red Head" is a reference to the comedian Carrot Top. * This episode features a reference to the Indian-head test pattern. * The commercials featured in this episode were all taken from previous episodes. * Several members of the Kappa Mikey production crew make cameos in this episode. * The LilyMu sound engineers reference "The Man Who Would Be Mikey". Gallery Bandicam 2018-11-19 23-11-24-033.jpg bandicam 2018-11-19 23-11-27-474.jpg bandicam 2018-11-19 23-11-30-152.jpg bandicam 2018-11-19 23-11-32-776.jpg bandicam 2018-11-19 23-11-34-315.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2